


Close Second

by shiptoomuch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: No real plot, just some pregnant camilla fluff





	Close Second

Lardo shifts her weight to her other foot while she stares at jars upon jars of pickles. She can’t remember for the life of her which flavor Camilla is currently obsessed with. She’s had to keep up with so many different weird foods that her wife likes, and she’s let this particular one slip through the cracks of her mind.

Luckily, she hears the shuffle of Camilla not picking up her feet enough while wearing her Birkenstock sandals. The woman in question lightly hip checks Lardo out of the way and grabs a jar of spicy dill. “They taste really good with peanut butter,” she explains to Lardo as she puts them in the cart. 

Lardo wrinkles up her nose and shakes her head. “I still don’t get that at _all.”_

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Camilla sing songs. “Besides, it’s what Oliver wants.” She rubs the swell of her belly and smiles softly down at it.

And, well, that’s why she puts up with all of this, isn’t it? Lardo puts her hand on Camilla’s stomach-at five and a half months, there’s always a chance that Oliver will start kicking, as he’s been so wont to do lately-and can’t help the grin that tugs at her mouth. “I can’t wait to meet him, even if he has weird food tastes.”

Camilla snorts and grabs the handles of the shopping cart and starts walking away. Even though she’s pregnant and growing bigger every day, she can still move faster than Lardo, so she has to jog to catch up. 

“We need more folic acid,” she says to Camilla and grabs the edge of the grocery cart to steer it in the right direction. 

Camilla wrinkles her nose. “I hate those gummies. Can we try a different brand?”

“Sure, I’m pretty sure that Doctor Dennings won’t have much issue with you switching from gross orange flavor to gross cherry flavor.” Lardo shrugs. Their Obstetrician absolutely adores Camilla, and short of smoking and drinking, her wife could get away with pretty much anything. (Not that she would, though. Camilla is the definition of supermom.) 

Camilla, however, spends what is objectively too much time hemming and hawing over the selection of prenatal vitamins. She eventually picks out a bottle with a yellow lid because “well, I like yellow, and they probably all taste the same anyways.”

-

“Do you think he knows when we fight?” Camilla is standing in the doorway, tugging at the overlarge sweatshirt she bought two days ago in the men’s section at Costco because it’s huge enough to make her feel small even with her pregnant belly. It’s been half an hour since they just finished fighting about something that Larissa doesn’t really remember, except that it ended with them shouting about the right way to chop an onion.

To say that Camilla has been emotional about things lately would be an understatement. At seven months in, if it’s not the horomones, it’s the fact that she’s _seven months pregnant_ with what has to be a monster baby, he’s getting so huge. 

Larissa looks up from her book and pats the spot on the bed next to her. “C’mere, loser.”

Camilla smiles and half waddles over to flop on the bed as much as she can with her big belly and cuddles into her wife’s side. “I’m worried that he’s upset about me being upset.”

“I’m sure we’re not scarring our child before he comes out of the womb,” Larissa says, but Camilla is still frowning at her, so she leans in to whisper to the bump, “We still love you, Ollie. Please don’t be upset.” She ends her statement with a kiss to the top of her wife’s belly. 

Camilla giggles and cups Larissa’s face in her hands. “I love you, you know?”

“I had a hunch.”

“Let me have a romantic moment!” Camilla whines and rolls her eyes good naturedly. 

Larissa kisses her on the nose and says over dramatically, “Light of my world, love of my life, moon to my stars, I love you so much. Every moment without you is pure agony.”

“Shut up.”

“I dream of you every night.”

“This isn’t romantic.” Camilla giggles and swats at her shoulder. 

“Holding you is the best part of every day.”

“I hate you.”

Larissa finally breaks and leans in to kiss Camilla through their laughter. “You asked for it.”

-

It seems like Camilla has been pregnant for ages, which makes it incredibly odd for Larissa to see her without a large bulge on her stomach. It’s also odd to see the baby in her arms and know that he’s their son, and he used to be in there. 

And now he’s out here…and he’s _perfect._ Larissa can hardly believe that he’s actually theirs. His hair is blonde like Camilla’s and he wrinkles his eyebrows and yawns and Larissa cannot believe that this is her life. She’s a mother now, a mother to the most perfect human that’s ever existed. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but I think I might love him more than you,” Camilla murmurs and snuggles him closer to her chest. 

Larissa nods and reaches out to touch Oliver’s nose. “Honestly? Me too. I think that’s what it’s supposed to be, though.”

“Yeah.” Camilla sounds like she’s sighing. Larissa is surprised she’s not asleep right now, she has to be exhausted, but neither of them can bring themselves to put Oliver down in his crib yet. “You’re a close second, though.”

“You too, babe.”


End file.
